Michael Breggar
Michael the Fox is a 15-year old, blue furred fox who lives near the edge of the Great Forest. He lives there with his adoptive daughter, Jane. Backstory In the Great forest, a fox cub named Michael was born in Knothole Village, and was raised to be a freedom fighter. At the age of 6, his parents were sent on a mission with Sonic to stop Eggman before he was able to tear down the entirety of the Great Forest, but they never returned. Only Sonic managed to return, with the only thing he could find of Michael's parents was his father's sword... Because of this, Michae felt guilty of what happened. Thinking it was his fault, he left Knothole. Several years later, at the age of 13, he finally grew a pair and defeated Eggman and his entire empire singlehandedly. Unable to get any information out of the fat oaf, he sliced off his head, ending the reign of the Eggman Empire. ...or so it seemed... After saving the world from destruction a second time and slaying Eggman's otherworldly counterpart, Eggman Nega, Michael was still unsure of what happened to his parents. If he was going to get information, he was going to get it from the only Robotnik left on Mobius: Snively. Determined to discover the true fate of his parents, he went on a journey to find Snively and finally learn what happened to his parents. After learning that his parents had been killed in their heroic act against the Eggman Empire, Michael killed Snively out of blind rage. Afterwards, his mind wandered, and thought of ending his life... Until one night...Michael had heard a whimpering outside, followed by low growls. When Michael looked outside, a large Mobian wolf with a pack of wolves beside him surrounded a young, frail, and injured Zorua cub, which lay bleeding in the middle of the circle... Unsure of what to do, his mind raced with thoughts... (to be continued.) Info Name: Michael the Fox (he prefers not to say his last name.) Nicknames: Blue Fox Age: 15 Species: Fox Gender: Male Height: 80 cm (2'7") Weight: 20 kg (44 lbs) IQ: 115 Love Interest: Melody The Siren-Fox (Ex Girlfriend), Sean The Hedgehog (Current Boyfriend) DOB: July 15th, 1998 Birth Place: Great Forest Residence: Knothole Village Occupation: N/A Social Class: Average Economic Class: Middle-Class Alignment: Good Top Speed: 80 MPH Basic Stats (added numbers cannot exceed 40) Agility - 4 Speed - 4 Strength - 5 Defense - 5 Evasiveness - 4 Dexterity - 7 Intelligence - 5 Skill - 5 Special Attacks: Homing Attack, Spin dash Abilities & Aptitude: enhanced sense of smell Hobbies: Video Games, Drawing Talents: Swordsmanship, Robotics Weaknesses: Overestimating opponents, Penicillin, Ice and Electric-type attacks Personal Facts Friends: Iron Minerzone, Trinitro "James" Stropher. Rivals: n/a Acquaintances(?): Jonic the Ookami Enemies: Dr. Eggman(deceased) Known relatives: n/a (for now.) Likes/Favorite activities: Sword training, peaceful naps, winning, paws (though he keeps this a secret), video games, etc. Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Wasps, losing, being interrupted from his nap, villains, etc. Gourmet of choice: Sushi Beverages of choice: Root Beer Favorite color(s): Blue Personality: Immaturely Heroic. Appearance Physical Appearance Color: Basic/Light Blue Skin Color (muzzle): White Eye Color: Brown Hair/Quill Style: Same as Mega Man Volnutt's Nose: Fox Ears: Fox Tail: Mobian Fox Other bodily features: A robotic arm and eye, fluffy white paws and hands Attire: Red sleeveless shirt, orange shorts, sports tape around palms of hands and soles of paws Weapon: Sword] Gallery Michael the fox by 1feellikeamonster-d7ehfq0.jpg|michael the fox- by 1feellikeamonster devaintART.com Trivia Category:Faw's characters Category:Good Guy Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Weapon user Category:Characters who single-handedly killed a villian Category:Anti-hero Category:Heroic Category:Fighter Category:Unbalanced character Category:Cybernetics